


Infinitesimal

by Sombrerokiwi



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe where everything is the same except DJSS is a powerful cosmic entity, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Gonna try to update regularly, Light Swearing, M/M, Made the rating Teen due to swearing and future existential angst and such, No Beta, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Remi, Space Facts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombrerokiwi/pseuds/Sombrerokiwi
Summary: Supernova- An explosion of a star where it increases greatly in brightness and ejects most of its mass.A fitting name for himself considering he made the universe so much brighter.He has made stars, planets, and even whole galaxies!And he was completely utterly bored.
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova/Neon J.
Comments: 40
Kudos: 294





	1. Protostar

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea after looking at a bunch of headcanons about how DJSS is just a cosmic entity who decided to live on the NSR planet. Anyways here's my spin on it! Title is from the song Infinitesimal by Mother Mother

Supernova. An explosion of a star where it increases greatly in brightness and ejects most of its mass.

A fitting name for himself. For he has made the stars and galaxies itself and made them infinitely brighter than it was before.

An explosion of power making the world bright and full. He is quite literally a supernova. Minus the dying star part.

Entities may call him egotistical but if they have made a whole universe they would have a bit of an ego as well.

He has made planets, stars, even galaxies! Truly magnificent things he has made! He has been doing this for a millennia!

And he was completely utterly bored.

A millennia is a long time even for him. Making the stars, as fun as it is, gets dull.

It is just the same thing every day. Make a new galaxy, make stars, maybe sprinkle a few planets if he’s feeling up to it and if he’s lucky he would be visited by another entity who won’t fight over his territory.

There is no variety, only the monotone routine he would always go through. What is the point in being an all powerful entity if all you do is watch things grow when you’re stuck here?

Just standing alone in the vastness of space waiting and waiting for something new to happen. It doesn’t bide well with Supernova

He looks through the different galaxies he’s made. Perhaps there is something interesting and new is going on in one of them

All of them were about the same. Some had beautiful colors illuminating the emptiness around them. Others had planets of different ecosystems on them, ranging from twisting sandstorms to endless volcanoes.

Yet only one of them caught his eye.

A tiny galaxy he made in the earlier years when he was still getting a feel for his powers.

It was pathetically small and had about 100 billion planets. He has made 10 times as much before. Many would brush over it and would either destroy or refer to it as their life’s worst work.

He himself was about to refer to it as that as well until one of the planets in the galaxy caught his eye.

A tiny planet that has sprouted life after 3.5 billion years after it formed.

It wasn’t entirely rare to see this but it was still a pleasant surprise. He had talked to some entities who would go and meddle in affairs with them when they got bored. One even made killer wasps appear on a planet just for the shits and giggles.

Now Supernova could go and join the fun of seeing how long humans would survive but to be honest, that would be boring too. What if he throws something too hard that they couldn’t handle? He would just end up with a planet without sentient life and would have to wait about another millennia to see sentient life again.

So what to do. Meddling in certain humans' lives will lead to big consequences and throwing every dangerous thing at them will surely make them extinct eventually.

Then it hit him. What if he goes down there and joins them in life?

It would be new and it would not lead to the endangerment of them. Perhaps he should even demote his powers when he’s on there just to live the full experience.

Oh wait...demoting himself is a terrible idea. He has seen many entities eye his territory a lot and he would rather not be caught off guard.

Maybe he can...no that wouldn’t work. But then again...yeah that actually might work out.

He’ll give himself no knowledge of being an entity and just go into the ranks of life. From the beginning to the end.

He will have his powers of course but they will be dormant unless he is in danger. His memories will then hit and he would have knowledge of how to defend his place in the world.

“Well...here goes nothing.”

Supernova gathered energy and before he realized it, everything went black.


	2. Blueshift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey brain what do you want to write?  
> Brain: Djss having an existential crisis  
> Me: Yinu and Djss bonding it is
> 
> I actually had to split the second chapter in half. Enjoy the fluff because some hurt might come soon. Key word might.

DJ Subatomic Supernova is quite satisfied with his life now.

It was rather rough when he was younger but now? Well he is a rather successful DJ in Vinyl City and part of NSR, he has a boyfriend, and he has a planetarium. The only downside to this is that he has to deal with the Plutonians.

Mayday doesn’t even know what half the planets in the planetarium are, how insulting.

But they did help him reclaim his district so he supposes they aren’t that bad.

Now though? He is currently babysitting Yinu. Not the most desired activity of the day but it is his turn for the week. Besides it’s nice to have someone to bounce ideas off of, even if she doesn’t understand what half the words he says are.

“What are Supernovas again?”

Djss smiled internally at the question. Ah youth. Where they would go and ask and crave knowledge without any hidden motives.

“Well Yinu, a supernova is a large explosion that takes place after a star’s life cycle.”

Yinu wrinkled her face for a bit in confusion. “Stars have lives? I thought you said they weren’t alive!”

If Djss had a mouth it would be opening and closing. How do you explain to a nine year old how stars aren’t technically alive but at the same time have lives.

“They aren’t alive. They just have an expiration date. You know like milk?”

“So like they go bad after a while?”

He chuckled at that statement. “Yes they do go bad after a while. However, unlike spoiled milk, they go bad and go out with a bang of brilliant colors.”

“Woah.”

“Woah indeed.”

They sat in relatively peaceful silence after that. It was nice like this. If they ever talked then it usually was Yinu asking about space or help on her science homework. 

Life is good. And he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

The lights flickered a bit as time went on. That was often something that happened even after BBJ’s music revolution. It is hard to keep a whole planetarium up and running.

Ah well, the sacrifices he has to make for the pursuit of the cosmos.

The power flickered for a moment making both of them look up in confusion. This is more than the usual voltages that would happen then he was used to. Odd.

The lights soon went all out leaving nothing but the moonlight from the window to illuminate the room. Blackouts? At this time of the night? How inconvenient.

Yinu immediately shifted closer to Djss to hold on to him. While he does not often give affection, he suppose this is a good time as any to give it to the child. She has always never liked the dark.

Immediately he tapped on his head a couple of times before it started to glow a bit. Perks of having a literal supernova as a head.

“Hey Mr Djss? Isn’t there a backup Qwasa here?” Yinu was practically hugging his arms now.

Awkwardly, as a comfort, he patted her head. “Yes Yinu there are backups here. They should be on in maybe a few seconds at shortest and five minutes at longest.”

They sat in silence again waiting for the power to go on. However now that he’s looking out and into the city, the power seems to be on for them. Why isn’t the backup Qwasa working?

Ah well, he did ask the staff to focus on improving the satellite. Perhaps the power first went there for the sake of the data being kept.

Well then, guess they have to wait it out.

“Hey Yinu, did you know that the center of our entire universe is blocked because of all the gas and dust from the stars prevents us from seeing it?”

Yinu looked up at him with confusion.

“Why is there so much dust in that one part of the area and not anywhere else? I mean there’s stars everywhere so by logic we shouldn’t be able to see the rest of the galaxy either!”

“Well yes, but at the same time there millions of stars in the middle of it. Some may be going through supernovas even if we couldn’t see it. However, that only applies to visible light. Other types of light don’t suffer as much such as infrared.”

That just confused Yinu even more. He suppose that even with her being a piano prodigy and all, she still has a lot to learn.

“It’s okay if you don’t get it Yinu,” he said. “It’s a difficult subject and you won’t learn it overnight.”

Yinu pouts at that. “I still want to understand it though. It seems interesting! And you seem really happy whenever you talk about it!”

At that, Djss laughed and patted Yinu on her head gently. If anything Yinu seemed to pout even more.

They talked about the stars and space to keep their mind out of the blackout but soon after looking at the time worry started to creep in again.

Djss was looking around now. The lights should be on an hour ago. Why hasn’t anyone fixed them yet?

In fact now that he paid attention, the whole planetarium is quiet. Too quiet. 

With how long the power outage in the planetarium has been going he was sure that he’ll have some staff panicking over the delayed time or about the dark in general. There should be some people shouting and while it is annoying at times, it does give comfort that they are still in the building safe.

Yet now, there isn’t anything. No poorly hidden shouting, no rushed footsteps, nothing. Nada.

He was about to go and call them and scold them about how they wouldn’t fix the lights already when the sound of glass shattering came from the other side of the door. Both him and Yinu jumped at that and braced themselves.

No one should be up here. He went and requested to be left alone while he was watching Yinu. So there are two possibilities, one is that there is an emergency and he is needed downstairs, two is that someone may have broken in.

Well he isn’t letting option two get in his way. He swears if it’s Kliff again he is going to throw him out the window.

“Yinu, stay here I’m going to check what that was. You know what to do right?”

Yinu nods. “Wait for about five minutes and if you don’t come back, hide and call Tatiana.”

“Good. Stay put. I’ll be back.”

Before he walked out Yinu whisper-shouted after him “Be careful Mr Djss!”

He nodded and silently closed the door behind him.


	3. Zenith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Don't do it.  
> Brain: Here's another trait for your OC  
> Me rewriting again: Why are you like this
> 
> Anyway note: OC is nonbinary and goes by They/Them pronouns. Update schedule also might go into updating once every 1 or 2 weeks due to school. Just wanted to get that out of the way.  
> Let me know if there are any mistakes in there. Comments again are always appreciated!

The room was dark as expected. Nothing seemed to have moved between the time of when the lights were on and when the blackout happened.

Well glass broke, so obviously someone is in the kitchen. Or maybe in the living room. At this point he took so many mugs with him that they could be found everywhere around the house. Can’t always have the inconvenience of going back and forth to get water when there is work to be done. Having the glass with you is much more convenient.

On exploring the kitchen, he found that mugs and picture frames have been obviously moved. Some were knocked down and the frames seemed to be a bit dented. There he found one of the mugs smashed on the ground. Considering the amount of shards on the ground it would seem that it was shattered on purpose and not on accident.

So the intruder either did that out of anger, or they did it to get his attention. Either way there is only one other place they could be in now.

He snuck through the halls and into the living room. How dare this intruder break into his home? Are they trying to prove a point? Or are they just a crazy fan who wants attention?

If he was being honest he was half-expecting Kliff to be there, saying nonsense about how rock will always rule and be the dominating music and such. Jeez, he hated that guy.

Instead, there was a person with a scarf that reached up to their legs and a trenchcoat as well. They don’t seem to have a face per say but seemed to have a mask.

They seemed to be looking around the room as if they would find something of value there. Idiot. Photos and books are the only things here. He doesn’t even keep anything of value in his house. Maybe of sentimental value yes but those often don’t sell for much.

When the figure spotted them, they seemed to light up and waved enthusiastically at them. As if they were an old friend of his coming to visit or a loved one who hasn’t seen their relative in a long time.

“Well well well! If it isn’t the man himself! Is this where you’ve been all this time? It’s been soooo long! ...Actually it hasn’t but still! It sure feels like it!” The person doesn’t seem to have any worry about the fact that they have been found out. In fact they seem excited and cheerful to see him.

Oh boy it’s another one of those fans isn’t it? God he always hated having people pry into his own personal business but this is just rude! Why didn’t the guards catch this?

“I’m sorry but I’m going to have to ask you to leave now. This is rather a bad time for you to be here and you being here is actually called breaking and entering. Something that can get you arrested. So if you’re smart like I hope you are then you would go and leave without anyone escorting you.”

The person looked offended by this. As if what he said was a personal insult to them.

“Leave? LEAVE? Why should I do that dear Supernova?” We only just got to see each other again! We can’t just end the conversation here! We got to catch up! I have so much to tell you. Some of the things I’ve seen you probably wouldn’t believe! And the rumors! Hah the rumors!”

They wrapped their arm around his shoulder. As if they were old friends. “So you see my dear Supernova, I won’t leave! We have so much to talk about and not enough time! Well we do have the time but who cares about that?”

Immediately Djss shoved out of the person’s grip. God he hated whenever some fan decides that just because he knew some facts about him, means that they know everything about him now. It’s straight up insulting and annoying to him.

“Look, I have no idea who you are. In fact I don’t even care who you are. What you need to do now is leave. I’m not going to ask again,” he says threateningly.

Their grin faltered a bit. “Come on Supernova. Hahaha. Great joke,” The laughter and cheeriness in their voice got more and more forced. “You can stop now! I get it! It’s been a while. We haven't seen each other. You can stop now.”

Djss growled and started to levitate some objects slightly. “This is not a joke. Now you have two options, either back off and wait for security to get you or have me personally escort you out of here.”

He was half expecting them to cut their act and scramble on out of here. Instead they just went completely silent. The silence was tense before they quietly spoke. Disappointment and sadness leaking in their voice

“That’s...oh you actually were serious when you...oh,” Their voice got quieter and quieter with every word. “You don’t actually know me. You aren’t joking.”

He scoffed “Of course I am not joking. Now, I suspect that you were the cause of the power going down and if I know anything about previous experiences, it is either because you are a part of that ridiculous Rock Revolution or that you think there is something of value in here. For both of those options however, I would recommend you leave before I personally escort you out of here. Especially if you’ve done anything with my staff.”

The stranger put their hands up in mock surrender. “Hey hey hey. I didn’t do anything to them. I just went and had a quick snack.”

“You went and ate my-”

“I meant the electricity and lights.” Mystery guy rolled their eyes in annoyance. “I’m not a monster Supernova. At worst I would have just scared a few people and left them blind or deaf and traumatized for a couple of days. Maybe a space worm would come out and try to eat this universe but I took care about all of them in this part. You got nothing to worry about.”

Djss just stared in disbelief. He has heard several things in that sentence and none of them spark anything that would reassure him.

They seemed to know this and tried to backtrack.

“Right...uh…I swear it isn’t as bad as it sounds.” The eye holes of the mask somehow went wide in panic. “Look how about I just introduce myself instead. I’m Rain, and I was sort of supposed to get you but the amnesia thing was not something I was expecting. Uh...fuck I did not think this far.”

“You obviously thought far enough to think that breaking into my house is a good idea.”

Rain fiddled with their scarf. A pause in their words as if trying to the right way to say something. “Look Supernova, I don’t know why you went here. I mean look at these guys! They barely can keep themselves together without something blowing up in their faces! Like that satellite they launched! That just went and crashed down on the planet! I mean who puts up satellites these days?”

Now it’s Djss’ turn to be offended. “Excuse you but it was MY idea to put up the satellite.” he said a-matter-of-factly. “The only reason it crashed was because some disillusioned toxic fan decided that if rock couldn’t be number one, then nothing can.”

Rain just scrunched up their face and looked at the ground with a bewilderment and disbelief all over their face. They opened their mouth before closing it again. He must say, it is a bit funny how they are trying to piece together how this was a logical solution to any problem. 

“That’s...honestly really sad that happened. Great now I feel bad.”

This feels so weird. Is it normal to communicate with people who break into your house? Is this just him? He should probably get back before Yinu panics and calls Tatiana or Neon J. That is not something that he needs now. He has no idea if this “Rain” character would react the same way they did with him or if they would attack them.

Two options now, drive them out or convince them to go away. Either way, he has to keep in mind that Yinu is in the other room and can very much walk in at any time.

Djss sighed. “Okay Rain, you seem nice. So I’m going to give you a minute to explain yourself. Make it snappy because I got to get someone fast or else they may worry.”

As if on cue, the doors busted open and out ran Yinu, Neon J, and Tatiana. Yinu carried a collection of vinyls, having every intention to use them as a weapon. Neon J brandished his cane sword and the pinging from him seemed to get faster and faster with worry and anger. Tatiana was ever so calm and with the commanding presence as always, yet he can smell some burning and crackling of fire. All at once they spoke 

“Mr. Djss! Are you okay? You didn’t come after five minutes so I went and called Ms. Tatiana and Mr. Robot!”

“Soldier! We have received a call from Yinu confirming that there has been a blackout targeted at your area! Are you okay? Do you need assistance?”

“Mr. Supernova, is this person the reason why power is out here? Are you hurt currently?”

Bad time for them to come in, but all of them having the priority of making sure he’s okay is...comforting to say the least. Good news is that Rain is surrounded, bad news is that Rain might attack them.

Their eyes(?) narrowed as they look at all of them, either trying to find a way out or the best way to fight. Soon a quiet static sound is heard and the room darkens. Even with the small amount of light Tatiana, Djss, and Neon J offer, the darkness seemed to consume the light.

The room turns pitch black. Nothing can be seen around them and louder making everyone wince. It was almost as if there was absolutely nothing there, just pitch black. No floors or walls to stop you. No way to tell if you are really on the ground or if you are falling. Just endless nothing. 

Desperately the DJ tried to find something that tells him that he’s still here. That there is still something in the world and he isn’t just floating on nothing. That there is somebody still there and not just a massive hallucination. He leant on a-what is it? A wall? He doesn’t know, he just needs something to hold on to. That tells him that he is still here. 

And just as soon as it started, it stopped. The static soon grew quiet and light returned into the room again. Everyone was in a different place then when they last were. Yinu was clinging onto Neon J’s hand and they seemed to somehow went to the hallway in the period of time. Tatiana was where the intruder originally was but she seemed to have trouble with the couch as she herself tripped over it. Djss himself is currently leaning on his bookshelf. Rain themself was at a door that was definitely not there last time seemingly unbothered by all of this.

“Okay, look. You guys actually look tough. I mean yeah I can sweep the floor with all of you but that would probably cause the roof the cave in,” they soon opened it and everyone winced at the chaotic sounds it made. Dial-up noises mixed with static mixed with out of tune strings. Rain immediately noticed this and closed the door, giving a sheepish look.

Once again they opened the door again, this time the noise is more ambient and sounds like wind chimes. Odd.

“Right so, I was gonna pick you up and hope we could catch up but considering you have amnesia yourself, that obviously won’t happen,” They sighed and rubbed their eyes. “Look, the moment you remember just go through that door. And if you try to go through without having some hint of knowledge, it’ll just be a wall.”

They waved goodbye and went through. The door soon shut and locked on it’s own, leaving everyone to their shock and confusion.

Neon decided to break the silence. “Nova, who was that? Why did they recognize you?”

The DJ can only provide one answer. “I don’t know.”


	4. Penumbra

“Are you quite sure that you don’t know them at all?” Tatiana asked again.

Djss sighed in annoyance. “No Tatiana, I do not know them. And I will continue to not know them even after 5 more minutes of leafing through all these records,” he says gesturing to the piles of piles of files. “I don’t even know why you think looking into these would help. I had hundreds of students while I was a professor and I never bothered to remember most of their names when the new batch came in.”

It’s been about one day since Rain came. No one was hurt but no one was able to catch them on camera. No one saw them and no one knew how the lights turned off. Even the door leads to nowhere, just like they said. The only thing they know is the name. So the best thing to do now apparently is go through the countless names of students and coworkers he met while he was still a professor. An effort that did nothing but clutter up the floor of his Planetarium.

“Can you at least try to remember because there are thousands of files here and I can’t even read straight anymore!” shouted Mayday.

Supernova scoffed “Well Plutonian, apologies if I can’t remember all the students who were in my class during my years of teaching. Wait actually,” He picked up a file, humming in pleasant surprise. “Actually I remember this one, Elijah Gabriel, she was one of the few people who paid attention to me. Good kid, granted they did it for credits but still it’s the thought that counts. Heard they’re now a good marketer now. That’s one person out of the...couple hundred students I taught.”

Everyone groaned in frustration. They have been here for hours and they still couldn’t find anything useful. Just endless files of information going through the afternoon into the evening.

“Tatiana I don’t think this is getting us anywhere. No one in these records matches the description that you, Neon, Yinu and Djss gave,” said Eve. “If anything we’re just wasting our time with this.” 

Zuke stood up. “She’s right Tatiana. This isn’t helping,” He blinked a few times. “We’ve been at this for hours now. My eyes are swimming with words and I think we can all agree that all of us are reading about the same line now.”

Sounds of agreement went through the group. No one looks great if Djss says so himself. All of them were in varying degrees of tired, bored, and confused.

Remi looked around awkwardly with nervous energy radiating off of them. “Okay, am I going to be the one who’s going to have to say it?” Everyone just stared at them with confusion. They put their hands to their face. “Oh god I do. Alright I know we’ve been supposed to just look at files and all to find out who they are but it’s kind of distracting when THAT is in the room!” They gestured wildly at the red door. “I mean look at that thing! It looks like it’s just going to eat us all at some point! It’s kind of hard to focus when you're too busy staring at it as it just ominously sits there! Does it even belong here?!”

“Oh it doesn’t,” the DJ responded. “There isn’t supposed to be a door there, it would just lead to the outside world.” The door just glowed brighter at that statement, making everyone lean away from it. “...Just ignore it Remi. It’s not going away any time soon. Apparently I have to go through when I ‘remember’.”

Zuke glanced at the door. “Have you tried opening it?” he asked. “It’s a door so it’s got to lead somewhere. So if we do open it, we might get to Rain.”

Tatiana sighed. “We tried it after Rain went through. It just led to a wall and a note that just had a frowny face on it. I doubt we would get through it any time soon.” As a demonstration, Tatiana opened the door and lo and behold, it is indeed just a wall.

Haym and Zim in glanced at each other for a moment before looking back at the door. Rin and Eloni looked at them and started shaking their heads no in panic. Purl on the other hand just grinned and seemed to goad the two brothers on. 

That’s not good. That’s never good. It means they’re planning something. Planning something very stupid to be exact.

Before anyone could do anything, Zim picked up Haym like a battering ram and ran straight to the door screaming.

Both Neon J and Djss stood up in alarm in a futile attempt to stop the two brothers.

“Troops no!”

“Do not ruin my wall more than it is already!”

The kids ignored them and were running at the door at top speed. Soon, they made contact with the door only for it ending up with Haym immediately stuck right on the concrete, not even denting it. Zim on the other hand tripped and fell unceremoniously to the ground. A rather embarrassing display of a solution. You can not expect that just ramming the wall would fix it immediately.

“Told you it wouldn’t work,” Purl smugly said. “You owe me five bucks.”

“Shut up Purl!”

God he loves these children but they can be so stupid at times.

Eloni let out a small Yelp of surprise and rushed over to Zimelu and Haym with Rin. “Space dad I am so sorry this happened!” he said frantically. Hurriedly he helped Zim up. “We tried to stop them but they were so fast!”

Rin sighed, and removed Haym from the wall. “Why the hell would you two even do that? They said it was wall, they showed you guys that it was wall and you two still did it.” Rin started shaking Haym in frustration. “Why would you guys do something when you already know it doesn’t work!” he shouted.

Haym grinned sheepishly “Because brute force is always the right answer?”

Djss can only put his face in his hands. “Why are you like this? Why is it when you get ideas it’s always ones where you get used as a spear? Why do all of you use the bad ideas first before realizing it is stupid in the first place?”

“You love us.”

“I know and I hate you children for it.”

Tatiana rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Have we now made it clear that the door does in fact lead to nothing and can’t be destroyed?”

Murmurs of yes went through the group. Haym and Zim rolled their eyes before getting a punch in the shoulder by Rin. Purl on the other hand opened his hand to Zim and Haym, obviously asking for his share of the money.

“So what do we do now?” asked Tila. “We don’t know who they are, what they want, and when they’ll come back. What if they attack one of us next?”

Ms. Natura took a step toward the leader. “Ms Tatiana I don’t mean to go and doubt your leadership but Tila is right,” she held her daughter close. “Yinu already went and encountered them. I dread the time when they may go target our district next.”

Tatiana nodded in agreement. “I understand all of your worries and to be honest I’m feeling scared too. We just bounced back from the whole Rock Revolution.” She turned towards BBJ while they smiled sheepishly. “Right now we are dealing with a new threat. It is unclear if they want us all or if they are targeting Djss specifically. The best course of action is to stay on guard and wait for what happens. There will be added security to ensure the safety for all of us. I trust that when you do see them, you will report them immediately.”

With that, the meeting was dismissed and the NSRtists soon poured out of his planetarium. Talking amongst themselves as they left.

Neon J soon approached and put his hand on the DJ’s shoulder. “Hey. How are you holding up?” he asked. “It’s been a crazy night yesterday huh? With you watching Yinu and Rain breaking into your house and all of that.”

“Jay don’t you have your troops to watch? You know considering their-” A crash is heard from the outside making the DJ wince. It was soon followed with a string of curses and shouts of encouragement coming from Zim, Mayday, Yinu, and the Sayu team. “Their antics.” Oh boy he does not want to find out what Haym is doing this time. Most likely climbing one of the planet models.

“They’ll be...fine, I hope. Besides Purl and Rin are in charge, both of them are responsible enough to keep all of them out of trouble,” Another crash. This time with Eloni screaming in fear and Ms Natura scolding the kids. Soon panicked shouts were heard as the doors to the planetarium opened. “And Yinu’s mom seems to have it handled. What I’m more focused on is you.”

“Me?” He scoffed. “I’m fine. No one in the building got hurt. The power went out for a bit and while yes, someone did break in, they didn’t hurt us.”

Neon J let out a noise of doubt. “So you’re not somewhat scared about how they seemed to know you and how they broke in so easily?” He says as he crosses his arms.

A long silence went between them. Neon waiting for Supernova to answer his question.

“I will admit it was...shocking to find them in there,” Supernova pulled on his sleeves with nervous energy. “It was odd to say the least with how friendly they were being with me. Nothing too alarming, just...a bit unsettling.”

“Do you want to take a walk then? Take your mind off things?” Neon J looked outside the window. “Not many people are out at this time of the night and we got that secret route. We can avoid the paparazzi and talk more about it. Or we can just talk about absolutely nothing of importance. Your choice.”

“You know what? That actually sounds nice.” He could use a break. After everything that happened he just needs to clear his head for a bit. “Perhaps this walk would help clear my mind a bit. It has been a long two days for me. Some walking sounds perfect.”

Neon J chuckled. “Well soldier shall we?”

Internally Djss grinned. “We shall.”


	5. Gravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really that satisfied with this chapter but honestly this is the best draft I got without passing out of writer block. I'm going to go on a small hiatus to try to shake writer block off for a bit. Anyway though thank you guys for reading. 1000 hits on here! Thank you for the kudos and comments! Hope you enjoy!

It was a chilly day. Not one where it makes you want to do nothing but curl up for warmth. No. It was a chilly day where you would go and take a nice stroll. One where you can look up and star-gaze and let time slip away from you. One where you can forget all your worries and just sit in the moment.

It was nice. Just him and Neon walking through the Cast Tech District with only a few people around.

“You know some of the stars we’re seeing might be dead,” said Supernova. “For all we know, the stars we’re looking at today may be going through a supernova at this moment. Yet we do not know of it because of how far away they are. But to be fair the universe has over 200 billion stars so the actual number may be small.” He chuckled. “Still gives you something to think on. That even the brightest of stars can die.”

Neon J just stared at him with his sonar beeping in a more melodic tune. Even without a face Djss knows that Neon is smiling.

“What?” Djss asked.

“It’s nothing! It’s just-” Neon J rubbed the back of his screen. “It’s just that, you're so into the whole thing. I mean your passion about space and the way you just get into the topic, it's amazing to be honest.”

Djss straightened up a bit at that compliment. “Well I was a professor in the past, I had to do lectures for a living back then. Of course very few listened to me but that’s besides the point. I had to know about my own subject in order to be a professor in the first place. If you're going to be passionate about something you should truly devote your life into learning all you can about it.”

“Well it’s a shame that they didn’t listen to you, you do have a nice voice if you say so myself. You could make a podcast with that voice.” teased Neon J. “You got the range, you can probably get enough listeners because of it.”

“I would have made an excellent podcast with this voice,” Djss chuckled. “If I did have time to do a podcast, well I would be known throughout the whole galaxy. They would flock to hear about my achievements and would look to us as the superior life forms.”

“Breaking News! Aliens have landed on our planet to compliment a DJ on his music and podcast! More at 7!” sang Neon J.

They both laughed at the statement. Before going back to contemplative silence.

“This is nice,” The DJ sighed and looked up to the stars. “It’s been a while since we got some time to ourselves. Barely a moment’s rest to sit down and relax.”

Neon slowly reached for his hand. “Well here we are.”

“Here we are.” Their hands made contact, Neon J’s being slightly smaller in comparison to Supernova’s. Both went back into comfortable silence. No words were said between them as they walked but sometimes, there doesn’t need to be any words. Just the two of them walking under the stars. No distractions, no paparazzi, just the two of them on a walk.

“...Love you.” It was so quiet that one would have to strain to hear it. Yet those two words held so much emotion behind it. Even if no one may hear it still rang true to Supernova. A statement that only he can hear and could cherish. Something that he could hold close to his heart.

The DJ squeezed the other’s hand in response. “Love you too.” For it felt like nothing bad would happen. That everything would be okay. That they could just walk around and lose track of time. Under the stars where only they and a select few knew of what’s happening between them. That it wouldn’t hurt to be happy, even for a little while.

Of course life is not favorable to those who are often happy. In fact it usually causes problems to challenge said happy individuals. Apparently one of those problems would be both him and Neon falling through nothing.

Both of them yelped when they lost their footing. There aren't any stairs or anything up ahead. And last he checked there was nothing under construction that would cause the ground to go downwards suddenly. For a brief moment they were falling in mid air, going down into something as they both hung on to each other and hoped for the best. And just as soon as it started, it ended. Particularly with them both landing on his couch in the Planetarium.

“Oh thank god you aren’t hurt.” Both of them looked towards the source of the noise and found Rain sitting on the table, swinging their legs back and forth. “Producing doors on the floor is sooo hard. You have to make sure that they won’t fall to their doom and that they will land on the ground lightly. So lucky you! You have not been injured!”

If the DJ had eyes he would have blinked. Both Jay and him glanced at each other in clear alarm. How the hell did they get back in his house? Again! Tatiana upped the security for all the NSRtists. They shouldn’t even be here!

There was no evidence that Rain broke through here. All the furniture and windows are intact and when DJSS looked behind him the usual doors didn’t look to be forced open. However the red door was a bit ajar giving them some idea on how Rain could get away so fast. The room for the most part remains unchanged, however, there is a rather obvious brick in the room. That doesn’t spell good news for the two of them but Space and Swords can beat a brick anyday.

They both got up from the couch and got ready to defend each other. Neon put his hand on his cane while Supernova put his hands up in defense. Like hell Rain is going to get away again.

Rain put their hands up in mock surrender. “Look I’m not here to fight. In fact quite the opposite!” They got off the table and adjusted their scarf. “I want to talk to you Supernova! You and your..” Their eyes seemed to squint at Neon J in confusion. “...Your valet I’m going to assume?”

“Boyfriend,” he interrupted. “He’s my boyfriend.”

Rain’s eyes lit up in happiness. “Boyfriend? Oh wow! Congrats Supernova! Never thought you would get laid but hey! You did it!” 

Supernova rolled his nonexistent eyes. Talking them up? Really? That won’t change anything that happened. That won’t change that they tried to hurt his family. His boyfriend. If anything it just made him annoyed with their stupid cheery attitude.

They turned to Neon and widened their eyes. . “...Wait didn’t I go and put you into darkness for a while?” 

“Yes you did. I bumped into a door and Yinu was crying during the whole time we were in the dark,” The war veteran tensed up in anticipation. “I hope you won’t do that again because if so, we’re going to have some problems.”

“Okay, can’t promise you that buddy considering that you are about to draw a sword on me but I might just go and drop you off in your house. That sounds better right? Right?” Rain looked at the DJ for confirmation. Gesturing for him to respond.

On one hand he would like Neon to stay safe. But on the other hand it feels a lot safer being with somebody then being alone. Yes, he can handle himself but there is this tiny “what if” in his head that goes into the worse scenario every time. What if Rain decides to attack him? What if Rain is planning to hurt Neon. There’s so many possibilities and so little time.

“Hey Supernova, I’m correct. Right?” 

He’s made his decision.

“...I would feel a lot safer if my boyfriend is right here.” Supernova put arm in front of Jay as a way to shield them somehow. “Forgive me if I don’t trust you yet but if I remember correctly, you have also plunged me into darkness for a while. If he stays, you get to stay. If he leaves, you will be escorted out. Violently.” An empty threat on his part, but they don’t know that.

Rain tilted their head to the side and shrugged. “Okay, yeah that’s fair.” They grabbed a chair and sat in it. “Anyway we need to talk then. So sit your butt down because this might take a while.”

“And what would be talking about exactly?” Neon asked.

Rain looked at Neon J. “Oh you’re not going to be in this conversation,” They continued. “You legitimately can’t be here.” A door opened from beneath his boyfriend and soon Neon went down with a yelp. Supernova tried futilely to grab him only to catch air and for the floor door to close.

“You said that you would let him stay,” Glaring at them as he said this.

Rain sighed and shook their head in disappointment. “No I said wanting to have Neon with you was fair, not that he could stay.”

“That’s not what we agreed to.”

“Well it’s not like it’s going to matter in a few minutes.” They said. “Besides, I just want to talk to you.”

“Where did you even take him?” he asked, anger leaking into his voice. “I swear if you done anything to him-”

“Oh calm down. He went to the mansion. Nothing too serious. But now…” Rain shoved him down on the couch. “Let’s talk. I don’t care how long. Just long enough to get the point across.” Their voice was devoid of the usual cheeriness they seem to carry.

This is bad. This is really bad. The situation is spiraling out of his control. Keep a cool head Supernova. Just keep your head and act unaffected. “So what now? What do you so desperately want to talk about?”

“A lot of things to be quite honest with you. Mainly stuff you don’t remember.” They stood up and walked towards the window. “Jeez. 41 years? Seriously. You’ve been here for 41 years and you still remain blissfully unaware? You’re lucky that I took out the competition a few months after you vanished.”

“I’m sorry but what are you even talking about?” The DJ got up from where he was sitting. “I don’t know who you are and what you are talking about. I never had. So unless you got the wrong person then I would like you to leave and never come back into my life again.”

Rain scoffs. “Not an option ‘DJ’. Not leaving without you having some recognition of who I am. I WAS going to just wait around, but then I realized something.” They turned to face Supernova. “You wouldn’t just go become mortal without a backup plan if ever someone tries to take this territory. You would go and make sure that you still had your powers, even if you won’t be using them. That it would activate when you were in danger.”

Slowly the pieces start to go together for the DJ. A pathetic little “Oh.” was all he can say.

They looked at him and shook their head frantically. “Oh god you think I’m going to kill you. What? No? I’m not that stupid.”

“Really now? Because it kind of looks like that there is a brick over there and you’re about to go and hit me with it.” He said. 

“Yeah well hitting you on the head is better than me explaining it.” They gestured wildly at him. “If there is one thing that hasn’t changed, it’s that you doubt everything someone says until you see it with your own eyes. I bet you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Try me.”

“...No. No you still wouldn’t believe me,” they tugged at their scarf. “Jeez I should have done this in the first place instead of waiting.” They picked up the brick. “Okay, I was hoping that you would go and recognize me after an encounter but it looks like I’m going to have to resort to violence.”

Supernova started sweating. He would rather not end up with a cracked helmet again. He just replaced this one a few months after BBJ. “If you could just tell me what you are talking about then maybe I can help you.”

Rain scoffs. “You can’t help someone you don’t know. You can’t help with a problem when you don’t know it in the first place.” Static started rising like the last time they crossed paths. The only difference this time is that he had no backup. He was completely alone. “I’m terribly sorry for this but you need to know and come back.” Soon the lights went out and darkness.

Supernova tried to get his barring on things. You're still in your house, it's just completely dark now. And you can’t see or hear anything. This is fine. Just keep it together. He grabbed onto what he thinks may be the couch, he can’t tell. He tried to speak but only static came out. There has to be a way out of here. Maybe he can make his way where the door is?

“Okay first off you just hit a table.” the voice seemed to echo a bit. “Second I want to say I’m sorry again. Memories are going to come in like a printer. All at once, so it might be a bit overwhelming. For now though, I will say good night.”

Something hard hit his head and before he knew it, he was already hitting the ground. The last thing he hears is static and muffled shouting.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
